Snakes, Wizards, and Quidditch, Oh My!
by Rose Rose Red
Summary: The Malfoys have off Draco's longtime arranged marriage to Pansy. Whitney is next in line and can't stand the little snot. When she is forced to go to Hogwarts, she finds a peice of history involving Draco; one thing they actually have in common.
1. Discussion At Dinner

"Draco!" Lucius' voice boomed through the mansion.  
  
Draco was sitting on his silver and black bed doing absolutely nothing. His nothingness had been disturbed by someone calling out his name...  
  
"Yes, father!" Draco replied, knowing by his father's tone of voice that he wanted to speak with him about something. He rolled off his bed, then stood up straight, just like his parents had taught him to, and walked to the dining room, where his father was most likely waiting for him.  
  
He opened a set of beige doors with gold handles and entered the large and expensive dinning room, where, just as he had planned, his parents were sitting. Draco waited by the door, just like he had always been told, until Lucius had commanded him to do otherwise. It was never his mother that did the calling, though...  
  
"Draco, come forth..." Lucius drawled, his back to Draco.  
  
Draco silently walked up to his father and sat in his chair, a golden chair with light green cushions.  
  
"I did not tell you to sit, boy..." Lucius said glaring at his son.  
  
"I'm sorry father." Draco said, obviously not sorry at all, but got up anyway.  
  
"You may sit." Lucius said, tapping on Draco's chair with his cane.  
  
Draco, once again, sat down and waited for his father's speech.  
  
"Draco, we have had some trouble with the Parkinsons these past months, and we have decided to call off your arranged marriage to the Parkinson's daughter, Pansy. The only problem will be finding another pureblood family that has a daughter...", Lucius said, not at all looking at Draco, but seemed highly interested in his glass of wine.  
  
Draco didn't even bother asking his father why they had cancelled the marriage, because for one, his father wouldn't tell him anyway, and two, he hated that Pansy Parkinson anyway and didn't care who, what, or why they cancelled it: he was finally free from Pansy. Now his only concern was that his new arranged marriage might be even worse than Parkinson. He was now in his sixth year at Hogwarts and his parents were already planning him a wedding. It didn't seem that bad, since his arranged marriage started when he was two.  
  
"...Thankfully, your mother has had a tight bond with the O'Ryllies. They have a daughter about your age, and, if all goes well, they will send her off to Hogwarts to stay with you instead of her school in Ireland..." Lucius finished, taking a sip of the grape concoction.  
  
Draco processed this in his mind: "Ireland...Red hair...Freckles...Ah shit, she's going to look like one of the Poor 'Weasels'...". He groaned and prayed she didn't look like Ron.  
  
"...You will meet her tomorrow afternoon. The O'Ryllies and their daughter are coming over for a bit of tea and some biscuits to finalize the deal. I expect you to be very well behaved, Draco...we need this. You don't want to cut off the Malfoy blood, do you?" Lucius asked, this time, piercing Draco with his eyes.  
  
"No, Father." Draco answered calmly.  
  
"Very well...you are dismissed" Lucius said as he took another sip of wine and motioned his free hand towards the door.  
  
Draco got up, tucked his chair back in, and headed back to his room; blocking his mind from even thinking about tomorrow. He couldn't care one bit. If this girl was going to be his wife, it didn't necessarily mean he had to like her; he knew that all too well as he watched his parents together. Draco shrugged.  
  
*****#*****#*****#*****#*****#*****#*****#  
  
Whitney O'Ryllie was eating dinner with her parents when her father put down his fork on his plate, and folded his hands: Whitney knew there was a speech or announcement coming on.  
  
"Yes, Father?" She asked, but continued eating.  
  
"Well, darling, your mother and I have some good news..." Her father said, glancing at her stepmother, who seemed to have a bit of control over him.  
  
"Yes, extremely good news...Whitney, dear, you do know who the Malfoys are?" Her stepmother said as she took a plate of duck from their house elf and placed it in front of her.  
  
"Yes, of course." She answered, knowing perfectly well their family reputation and hating them for it. She had heard so many awful things about Lucius Malfoy, who works in the Ministry because of his donations...and, she had heard from a friend that once went to Hogwarts, that his son needed a big kick in the ass.  
  
"Well, like us, they want the pure blood line to keep growing..." Her father explained and took a bite of his duck.  
  
Whitney had her glass of water to her lips, but stopped and starred at them for a second processing what they were going to say next.  
  
"Yes......" She confirmed and put down her glass.  
  
"Well, we're going over to the Malfoy Manor to visit them...and their boy, Draco...who is the same age as you!" Her stepmother said gleefully.  
  
That's when a cold prick struck Whitney in the chest. She was catching on to what they wanted...  
  
"You're arranging a marriage." Whitney said emotionless. She wasn't sure how long she could take this 'polite' act her parents had forced upon her. She was going to blow.  
  
"Well, yes...but I'm sure his son is extremely charming. But think of it: Narcissa's family joining ours. Wouldn't that be great, darling?" Her stepmother said, somehow not thinking about Whitney's concerns and opinions.  
  
"No, it wouldn't be." Whitney said as she chugged the water remaining in her glass, and then poured herself some more, repeating the process.  
  
"Don't you want to keep our blood running?" Her stepmother said, in an uneasy voice.  
  
"Not particularly." Whitney said as she stopped chugging her water and intertwined her fingers into a large fist that she delicately placed onto the table and smiled, of course, her actions giving off a sarcastic tone. But, she knew it wasn't long before her parents would crack; especially her step-mother, who always pretended to like her.  
  
"...But I'm afraid we're not giving you a choice. Next year, if we finalize the deal, you will go to Hogwarts, the school their boy Draco goes to. That way, you two can get to know each other a bit better." Her mother replied, her anger rising.  
  
Whitney decided to give up her rebellious attitude, and gave in to her parent's pleas.  
  
"Fine. If you don't mind, I have some studying to do." Whitney said, even though it was the middle of summer. Her parents never noticed anyway, especially her stepmother. Her stepmother seemed to cringe every time she walked into the room. It was okay for Whitney, though, since she gave the same reaction whenever she saw her stepmother's face.  
  
Whitney walked out of the dinning room and into her room.  
  
Her parents would be appalled if they saw the state of her dorm. Whitney had changed the bed from a silky black and green to a clear blue with tints of silver. Her drapes were no longer long, brown curtains, but white and gold. She had about a million pictures of her and her friends just hanging out or going to the carnival. And to her parents, that was a waste of time that should be used to study. Whitney could care less if they found these pictures of her going places; the thing she was worried about was her parents finding out that she had friends who were not purebloods.  
  
She smiled at a picture of her friends on the front lawn of her school. They were all wearing green robes, her school's uniform. She was going to try her best to stay in Ireland; she didn't want to have anything to do with a Malfoy... 


	2. Hatred Towards The Hated

BIG THANKS TO MY FIRST REVIEW FROM TWO BORED IDIOTS!! ************************************************************ The Malfoy Manor was a busy place...for the house elves at least. They were occupied with preparing food, cleaning the huge mansion, and helping the Malfoys get dressed.  
  
"Does Young Master like his clothes, sir? Milly picked them out especially for him, sir..." The squeaky house elf said, her hands shaking.  
  
Draco looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was slicked back (like always); he had on a black suit, a tucked-in white-collar shirt, a dark green tie, and dragon-hide shoes.  
  
"It will do." Draco said, shooing away the house elf with a flick of his wrist. As soon as the house elf had disappeared, Draco adjusted his coat one last time and left for his bedroom. On his way there, though, he passed his parents room. As curiosity grabbed him by the tie, he stood against the door and listened...  
  
"Narcissa, I don't want Draco to have anything to do with something that even LOOKS like a Weasley...you understand, don't you?" Lucius said as a house elf started putting on his shoes. Draco realized that he wasn't the only one a little worried that he'd be marrying something that looked like Ron's sister.  
  
"Lucius, mark my word, Whitney doesn't look a thing like the Weasleys. If she did, I wouldn't have even bothered asking their family..." Narcissa said, taking out her wand and getting rid of most of her wrinkles. Draco mouthed, "Thank you!" as he felt a bit more self-assured.  
  
"And what about Mr. O'Rylie...I've heard that name before, but..." Lucius said as he stopped tying his own tie and fell into a deep concentration.  
  
"Well, you can ask him yourself...I only have connections with Mrs. O'Rylie." Narcissa said, observing her wrinkle-free skin.  
  
Draco decided he had enough information to calm his hunger and was sure if he stayed another second, his father would probably sense he was listening. He silently walked to his bedroom and sat on a black sofa-chair. On a table in front of him was a mini quidditch stadium: Today it was the Tornados versus the Hedgehogs. He watched as the quaffle was released and the chaser for Tornados grabbed it in a quick second. He flew around a beater and then shot straight for the left hoop...but missed. Draco yawned as he closed the stadium and flopped onto his bed. In all, he hoped this girl wouldn't be as exhausting as Pansy...or as ugly.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Whitney slipped on a pair of back high-heels to match her dress and her hair. Her green eyes seemed to stick out even more than before against her olive skin and black cocktail dress. Whitney marveled how tall she was...well, at least taller than before. Whitney stood at a mere 5'4" at the age of 16, but her hair made up for her height. Her long, black hair reached up to the end of her back. Her locks used to be curly when they were cut short, but because of all the weight of her hair, the locks seemed to straighten out and were now silky, wavy strands. She stood next to the mirror and started to put on her favorite, dangly, silver star earrings. She smiled as she put a coat of clear lip-gloss. Whitney looked under her eyes for bags, but only saw the usual freckles around her nose and a bit on her cheeks. The freckles weren't like the Weasley's, who had them everywhere, but just a few dots. To Whitney's relief, she didn't have any freckles on her body.  
  
She left her bedroom, her heels making click-clack sounds on the marble floor and echoed off the walls. Her parents were already waiting near the fireplace, ready to use the floo powder.  
  
"Oh, Whitney! You look absolutely GORGEOUS!" Her stepmother said as she ran up to her for a hug. As she wrapped her arms around Whitney for a hug, Whitney whispered, "You remember your part of the deal, no?"  
  
"What? Oh yes...right. You can have a new broom." Her stepmother whispered back.  
  
"Good. Because I didn't dress like this for nothing." Whitney said with a sour look on her face.  
  
They stopped hugging as Whitney put on a fake smile.  
  
"Well, come along now, we can't be late, now can we?" Her father said as he gave each of them a bit of floo powder.  
  
Her father was first. He stepped into their huge, stone fireplace and threw the powder onto himself while yelling, "To The Malfoy Manor!"  
  
Fumes of green surrounded him and in a second, he was gone.  
  
Before her stepmother stepped into the fireplace, she turned to Whitney.  
  
"Now Whitney...if I hear anything about you misbehaving...the deal is off." She said as she lifted her red dress to enter into the fire pit, "I expect you to behave...is that clear?"  
  
Whitney shrugged, "I'll see what I can do..."  
  
Her stepmother gave her a quick glare before throwing the powder onto herself and yelling, "To The Malfoy Manor!"  
  
Whitney looked at the powder and smirked, "This is going to be amusing."  
  
Whitney threw the powder on her and yelled, "To The Malfoy Manor!" ******************************************************************* Draco adjusted his tie one more time and then put his hands in his pocket. His Father, Mother, and himself were waiting outside the fireplace.  
  
A puff of green smoke in the fireplace then revealed Mr. O'Ryllie. He was dressed in a black suit with silver button, a white shirt, and a gray vest. Narcissa was the first one to greet him. Draco stood back and looked at Mr. O'Ryllie. Judging from how he looked, his daughter must be worse than Pansy.  
  
"Hello Mr. O'Ryllie. It's a pleasure having you in our mansion tonight." Narcissa said as she held out her hand. Mr. O'Ryllie took her hand, bent himself down a tad and lowered his forehead to her fingers. As he stood back up to greet Lucius, a green puff of smoke appeared and Mrs. O'Ryllie stepped out. Draco looked over her, too, but then realized that she was her step-mother...  
  
"Nancy!" Narcissa said as she and Whitney's stepmother hugged, "It's been so long since I've seen you!"  
  
"Yes, it's been...what? Since our 7th year at Hogwarts?" Nancy said as she stepped back, "You look radiant, Narcissa...Like always!"  
  
They both had a small bonding moment before another puff of green smoke appeared in the fireplace and out stepped Whitney.  
  
Draco looked up and saw someone he did not expect to see: a fairly attractive girl. She did not have red hair at all, but long, black hair and green eyes. There were no smudges on her face, but small, light freckles.  
  
"Oh, is this your step-daughter, Nancy? She looks very elegant..." Narcissa said, admiring the daughter she never had. Narcissa walked over to Whitney and held out her hand for a small handshake.  
  
"My name's Narcissa Malfoy...And your name?" Narcissa said as Whitney shook her hand.  
  
"Whitney...It's a pleasure meeting you." Whitney said in her normal Irish accent with a small smile.  
  
"As it is for me...This is my husband, Lucius..." Narcissa said as she held out her hand towards a fairly tall man with long blond hair. Lucius nodded a hello as Whitney did the same, "And this is my son, Draco..."  
  
Whitney look over to her right and saw a boy at least three inches taller than her with blond hair and steel blue eyes. He seemed to be like all the rumors had told her: a snotty, bratty, wealthy little snob. His eyes opened with a slight interest. He walked over to her and held out his hand.  
  
"Draco..." He said calmly, with almost no emotion.  
  
"Whitney..." She said, giving off a small smirk. She shook his hand lightly, and then let go. His hands were a bit too cold for her liking.  
  
"Well, why don't you to have a walk in the garden. The house elves will call you for dinner." Narcissa said as she turned back around toward the parents and started talking.  
  
Draco turned around towards Whitney, "A walk, then?" he proposed.  
  
"That'd be nice." She said as he walked in front of her, showing her the way to the back of the mansion, "This is where it all starts..." she thought and smiled deviously.  
  
They walked through the halls and saw a couple of house elves pass...  
  
"You own house elves?" Whitney said in a shocked voice tugging onto his suit.  
  
"Er...yes, I do." Draco said.  
  
And this is where Whitney had some fun.  
  
"YOU OWN HOUSE ELVES! Do you even pay them? Or give them a nice home? I bet you let them sleep on the floor!!!" Whitney yelled and started to breath heavily as she fanned herself with her hand.  
  
Draco was taken back by her reaction and couldn't say a word.  
  
"Let's just go...I don't think I could STAND another minute in this house!" She said crossing her arms around her chest. Draco was totally speechless but walked in front of her to show her the way. Whitney smirked when he wasn't looking.  
  
They arrived in the moonlit garden with almost every plant you could think of. Whitney had "calmed down" and was now looking around at all the plants.  
  
"Wow...It's so beautiful..." Whitney said in an amazed voice.  
  
"I know...just like you..." Draco said flirtatiously. Whitney almost laughed out loud...but instead came up with phase two.  
  
"Are you insinuating I look like a plant? Am I green?" Whitney cried out, having a fake temper-tantrum.  
  
"Um...no...I was just saying that..." Draco started to say, but Whitney cut him short...  
  
"Well, Marco..."  
  
"It's Draco..." Draco said, having no idea how to handle this situation without bursting into anger.  
  
"Draco...I don't appreciate the way you're treating me right now..." She huffed and sat down on a bench.  
  
"I-...Y-...you know what? Can you just give me a sec? I need to go get a glass of water..." Draco said, extremely confused. His mother had talked about how pleasant she was, when here, she was acting like the devil himself.  
  
"Fine. I'll wait here. In the cold..." Whitney said, pretending to wipe off a tear.  
  
Draco blinked and went back to the mansion.  
  
Whitney's smile got huge as she laughed a bit after she was sure he was gone. This had been easier than she had expected. ***********************************************************************  
  
"Mother, may I have a talk with you?" Draco said, tapping his mother's shoulder.  
  
"Not now, Draco...we're having dinner, though so you can go call Whitney to come to the dining room. But, Draco...where is Whitney?" His mother said, eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"She went up to the powder room..." Draco lied, and left the room. He forced him self to go out to the garden and fetch Whitney-the-she-devil. ************************************************************************  
  
Whitney had pretended to fall asleep on the bench when Draco came towards her. Draco inched forward and wondered what he should do. He touched her soft skin on her should and lightly shook her. Whitney pretended to just get up and opened her eyes.  
  
"AHH! HARASMENT!!" Whitney said and slapped Draco.  
  
Draco was totally taken back on her actions and looked at her, dazed and confused.  
  
"Oh, hello Draco. I'm hungry." She said emotionlessly and walked up to the mansion leaving Draco behind. Draco soon caught up with her, but didn't dare say a word, while Whitney's insides were beaming with laughter.  
  
They entered the dining room and sat down: Draco in front of Whitney, of course. Whitney put back on her normal act, since they were in front of his and her parents, and unfolded her napkin. She placed it neatly onto her lap and placed her hands on top.  
  
Narcissa and Nancy talked most of the time, while both of the fathers were silent, seeming extremely cold and distant, especially Lucius. Draco just listened to Narcissa's conversation, as did Whitney...  
  
"Yes...I think house elves are fairly useful, don't you think, Nancy?" Narcissa asked, taking a sip of her champagne.  
  
"Indeed they are! I don't know how we would get through life without them," Nancy laughed, as did Narcissa, "Everyone in my family has one: I have a couple, my husband has some, Whitney has a few..."  
  
Draco's eyes shot up in both confusion and a sudden realization.  
  
"And no one in your family minds, Mrs. O'Ryllie? Not even Whitney?" Draco asked, eyeing Whitney with a smirk glued onto her face as Whitney's eyes went into a shock. He had figured her out.  
  
"No! Whitney doesn't mind one bit! As long as she doesn't have to clean up her room, she's just fine with the idea of house elves!" Nancy laughed with Narcissa. Draco cocked one eyebrow up, with his smirk still plastered onto his face.  
  
Whitney dabbed her mouth for water and put it on the table.  
  
"May I be excused for a moment?" She asked Narcissa.  
  
"Of course you can, dear." Narcissa smiled.  
  
"Thank you." Whitney said as she quickly avoided Draco and hoped that her worried look wouldn't show too much. She exited the dining room and walked into a dark hallway where she leaned herself against the wall, head first, and thought of a new plan.  
  
What was there to do now? Draco basically figured out that she didn't want to have anything to do with him in the first place and that everything she said were things to get him to hate her. With that, he probably figured out that there was a more of a reason for not wanting to marry him than the house elves...  
  
"That was some show you put on with me." A cold voice said behind her, and yet, it seemed to be filled with a bit of revenge.  
  
Whitney turned around and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"What can I say? I'm glad you enjoyed it." She said, giving off a sarcastic smile.  
  
"On the contrary, I hated it." Draco said, a sort of devious smirk appearing onto his face.  
  
"What?" She asked, hating his reaction.  
  
"You know...If I didn't know better, I'd say you're trying to get rid of me..." Draco said, his smirk getting larger as he put his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Well, I'll be! Draco does have a brain!" Whitney said, putting her hands to her cheeks and pulling off a fake expression of astonishment.  
  
"But here's the thing," Draco whispered, ignoring Whitney's insult and got closer to her, "I don't want to get rid of you."  
  
Whitney looked away as her anger towards him intensified by every word he said. Draco gently put two fingers under her chin and lifted it up so his eyes met hers.  
  
"My family is basically in charge of the marriage. Which means, you don't have a say in anything that happens here. All your shenanigans in trying to stop this marriage are useless...plus, you wouldn't want to let down your parents, now would you?" He smirked and let go of her as he walked down the hall, stopped, then turned towards Whitney, "And just let me reinforce that if you make my life just a wee bit uncomfortable...I'll make yours hell."  
  
And with that he turned the corner and was out of sight.  
  
Whitney's hands were in fists, ready to pounce on him and shred him to pieces. She exhaled a forced breath and banged her head on the wall. Her plans were ruined: he was going to tell them what a wonderful time they had and she would be there, helpless, and listening to the deal being finalized. She'd have to leave her friends and school and go to Hogwarts where Draco would keep an eye on her at all times. But she wasn't going to give up; fine, she'd go to Hogwarts. But his parents weren't watching over him 24/7, and she'd get her revenge on him soon enough...or at least, she hoped she would...  
  
*******~~~~~******~~~~~*******~~~~~  
  
Wee! End of second chapter.Comments? Questions? Grammar mistakes? Please give me some hint as to whether this sucks or whether to continue...^___^  
  
~Lexi 


	3. Surnames and Snakes

Oh wow... it's been like...what? One year since I've updated? I'm so sorry I haven't done this sooner; I've been uber busy. First year of high school and all... but I have to tell you, the only reason I'm continuing this is because people wanted me to, so give yourselves a pat on the back! Alrighty then...oh! And I do have an inspiration for another Draco/OC (that isn't Mary Sue-ish) Fanfic, so be on the look out for that one! Well, without further ado, here's the third chapter:  
  
As Whitney returned to the table, she gave off a fake smile, sat in the cold seat and placed her napkin on her laps, like a good girl should. To not show emotion... just like a good girl should. She was tired of this "good girl" act, but knew she couldn't give it up. And as every minute passed by, she could feel Draco's cold eyes glance at her; his eyes almost speaking to her and saying, "I've got you."  
  
Soon there was no more talking and it was time to go.  
  
"It was a pleasure meeting you..." She said solemnly, and glanced at Draco with her own stare: "My revenge will come soon."  
  
Draco scoffed, loud enough for only her to notice. A smirk came to his lips as he watched her enter the fireplace. It seemed like for one moment, only Draco and Whitney were there, exchanging glares of promising fights to come as their parents said their good byes, their only concern being the family blood.  
  
A month past, and soon Whitney's letter of fate came; it was set. She was going to Hogwarts.  
  
"Here's your broom, sweetie..." Nancy smiled and handed her the newest broom on the market; the TripleX Fire Ball. A slim green broom with silver and black straw, fully equipped with a cruising gear.  
  
Whitney looked at it, grabbed it from her step-mother's hands and glared fiercely at her mother.  
  
"It's not worth all the crap you're putting me through." She spat as she continued to pack.  
  
"Oh, don't be such a crab, you little snot...gosh, ever since your mother ran away from you you've been so moody...unless you were always like this. In that case it's no wonder she left you..." Nancy said coldly, knowing she had stabbed Whitney in the heart.  
  
A silence filled the room as Whitney slowly looked up at her wicked step- mother.  
  
"You didn't even know my mother, so I'd insist you shut the fuck up and continue your ways of being my fathers little bitch." Whitney said bitterly as she threw the broom into her suitcase.  
  
Appauled, her stepmother left the room, but not without slamming the door behind her. Whitney sighed as she belly flopped onto her bed in exhaustion.  
  
"Why me..." She thought as she hugged her gold pillow, "What did I do to ask for this?"  
  
As the sun peaked through her curtains, all seemed to be much better. But the brilliant ambiance didn't last long, as heavy footsteps marched towards the room and her father entered.  
  
"Whitney, why did you say those things to mother?" He asked, his wife leaning against the doorway.  
  
"For the last time, father, she's not my fucking mother!" Whitney screamed in exhaustion.  
  
"See, honey? Look at her...she's a wild animal! I don't know, I think we shouldn't let her play Quidditch this year...she could diffidently hurt someone with an attitude like that." Nancy complained, putting on her sad, puppy dog face.  
  
"Look, sweetie," He started, ignoring his wife, yet sort of doubting whether he should've in the first place, "I need to talk to you...We need to change things about your general information, like who your father is...who your mother is...what your name is..."  
  
"What my name is?" Whitney sat up in confusion, "What is this, the FBI?"  
  
"Now, young lady, don't go muggle talking on me." Her father said sternly, "Yes, your name. We're using your middle name for your first...and your last name will be..."  
  
"Canizzaro!" Nancy shouted out in glee, giving her husband the look, "It was my maiden name..."  
  
"Oh great. So I'm...Feenix Canizzaro...that's certainly exotic." Whitney said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you like it, because that's your name starting now." Her father exclaimed, obviously oblivious to Whitney's sarcastic tone.  
  
"Fine...But why are we changing it?" Whitney said, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"None of your business, sweetie." Her stepmother grinned and motioned to her husband to go.  
  
"Hurry up. We go to the train station in 30 minutes." And with that, he and his wife trotted off, leaving Whitney to a bucket load of confusion.  
  
"I don't understand..." She said, confused, "What's so bad with O' Rilley...and I like Whitney.  
  
She continued her packing, closed her trunk, and three house elves came and loaded her luggage onto a mini cart to be pulled outside.  
  
She waited outside for her parents and leaned against her trunk, looking up into the cloudy sky.  
  
Her parents came out, of course looking their best with minks and suits, and chatted with each other as they walked down the dirt driveway to where Whitney was.  
  
Suddenly, a realization came to Whitney's mind, "Dad, how are we getting there?"  
  
Her father looked up and smiled, "Oh sweetie, we're not going with you..."  
  
And with that, a maroon colored bus appeared out of the sky as it hovered slowly into the air and a rope later shot out of the back. Her luggage was maneuvered into the bus thanks to levitation and Whitney walked to the back, gripped the ladder tightly, and started to climb.  
  
"Kiss kiss, honey! We love you!" Her mother yelled over the sound of the bus' hovering.  
  
Whitney just glanced at them with a look of utter disgust as she continued to climb, glad she didn't choose her skirt over her jeans.  
  
As she entered the bus, the smell of pine trees perfumed the air, and a small seat appeared to her right with her name on it; "Whitney".  
  
"Actually, it's Feenix now..." Whitney snarled as she sat in the red, cushioned seat. She looked around to see several odd characters roaming about. One that caught her eye was a 3 foot gremlin with thin, round spectacles hanging from his sloppy nose, holding a copy of the Daily Wizardry.  
  
A small picture on the front was moving up and down, but it was too far away to see what it was...so Whitney squinted her eyes and slowly leaned closer...  
  
"A newspaper, 'mam?" A blonde bus attendant said, wearing a blue uniform with a small, round blue hat to match. She was holding a silver tray with a folded copy of the Daily Wizardry.  
  
"Oh! Um, yes...thank you." Whitney answered, and smiled a bit nervously as she took the paper from the tray.  
  
"No problem, darling!" She said just a tad over enthusiastically, "This is SnorkelBug buses!"  
  
"Oh, well...of course!" Whitney finally exclaimed, smiled to fill the awkwardness, and opened her paper.  
  
' Lucius' Serpent Helps Him Out'  
  
Whitney stared oddly at the title, but continued on the story...  
  
'Lucius Malfoy was declared the new president of The Ministry of Magic last Tuesday. He was said to not have any chance in this year's elections, and obviously, the legendary Malfoy Serpent has granted him one last favor...'  
  
She stopped reading and was infused with curiosity.  
  
"A Malfoy Serpent..?" She thought out loud.  
  
"You haven't heard...?" The gremlin said in a husky voice.  
  
"Oh, um, heard what, sir?" She asked, a bit shocked at how a complete stranger was responding to her question..  
  
"About the serpent..." He crocked putting down his paper, "Where have you been, child?"  
  
"Um...Ireland." She stated and folded her newspaper to give her attention to the gremlin.  
  
"A long time ago...It is said that the Malfoys lived where you live: Ireland. Legend has it, that the snakes were drawn to them and followed them to Ireland, lured by their smell. But, one day, a wizard banished all the snakes out to sea, and they all drowned...all except one. One snake, the Malfoys kept in their home...feeding it and feeding it until it was the size of three of these buses...the snake, as an act of gratitude, gave them the ability to speak parseltongue, and promised them that the Malfoys who had inherited this ability would be able to call it forth."  
  
Whitney thought for one minute.  
  
"You mean St. Patrcik?" She said apprehensively.  
  
"St. Who?" The gremlin said, peering over is spectacles.  
  
"Well...In Ireland, there's a myth that St. Patrick banished all the snakes to sea, and that's why there aren't any snakes in Ireland." She said, awaiting his reaction.  
  
"Oh, those muggles...so typical to change legends on us." He groaned, "And how do you know this awful tale?"  
  
"Well..." Whitney thought for one second. Sure, she had heard it many times before by school teachers and family, but something lingered in her mind, "We have a picture of it."  
  
Whitney tried to remember exactly what was on that tapestry in the hallway...she remembered a snake...and a man...  
  
"Oh, well that's nice." He mumbled and continued reading.  
  
"But," She thought to herself, "There's only one snake in the picture..."  
  
And with that thought, the bus slowly started to descend closer to the ground. Whitney peered out her window to see a large, black and red train, and a few scurrying students below her.  
  
"Thank you SO much for boarding our buses! We hope you had a SUPER DUPER day!" The bus attendant said with a huge, blinding white smile as the bus hovered slightly.  
  
Whitney placed her newspaper in her hip-length robes and started out the bus.  
  
She climbed down the rope, noticing that everyone seemed much too preoccupied with saying goodbye to their parents and joining long time friends then pay attention to a huge maroon bus.  
  
She hopped off the ladder and spun around slowly to get the whole picture on this train station.  
  
"9 and ¾?" She thought out loud and wondered to herself how on earth someone would find a station like this one.  
  
"Here you go, miss!" The attendant said and dropped Whitney's luggage out the door, "Have a nice day!"  
  
Her trunk didn't even bounce as it hit the floor and her other suitcase didn't flinch. She smiled at the woman, grabbed her bags and headed through the crowd of Hogwart students.  
  
She peered around and noticed how everyone just seemed so happy to be going to Hogwarts...  
  
"So maybe it wont be so bad..." She thought to herself and headed towards the train.  
  
But not everyone had a smile on their face.  
  
"Malfoy..." She whispered to herself and gazed at the arrogant little brat.

Wee! I hoped everyone liked it! i actually hae things planned out that are pretty cool

Updating in 10 days max


End file.
